


Cupid's Cursed Arrow

by SnowyK



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, The other pairings are minor, This is mostly EunHae centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: When Hyukjae dreamed of how he'd meet the love of his life, he hadn't really thought there'd be a zombie apocalypse involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haekass (cadey)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haekass+%28cadey%29).



> This is also posted on my asianfanfics account, SnowyK (where all my stories are. Most of them aren't here on AO3.) http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/140436/L

With the heat of summer thick in the air, crickets fill the silence with a dull drone that tempts him to fall asleep. Hyukjae stretches his arms above his head, his back arching away from the cheap blankets he’d neatly spread out along the wooden floor. Water boils away beside him inside a trangia, almost soundless beneath the noise of restless insects. If it wasn’t for the gun in his pocket, he could pretend it was a peaceful night.

His eyes open sharply when something heavy falls to the floor in another aisle, followed by a muttered curse. When no other sudden noises follow, Hyukjae sighs and tries to relax again. “Be more careful, you idiot.”

Near silence fills the abandoned grocery store once again. He listens to Donghae shuffling amongst the aisles, looking for any non-perishables they’d missed. The shop they’d stumbled across had already been ransacked by other survivors, but the crammed shelves still had enough tins and packets to make the stop worth their time. After barricading the door with freezers made useless by numerous blackouts, Hyukjae and Donghae had set to work clearing aisles and searching for food.

A distant gunshot pop jolts Hyukjae into an alert crouch. The crickets fall silent but start up again before the pause can have him worried about moving. He crawls up the crates they’d aligned beneath the open window along the ceiling and peers outside, unnerved to see a decomposing body limping along the side street towards the shot. Movement inside the shop has him glancing down, his held breath loosening in a quiet sigh when he realises it’s just Donghae walking towards him with his shoes in one hand. He points outside with his middle finger, their gesture for zombie, and waits so he doesn’t miss Donghae’s nod in the dim lamplight.

When he looks out the window again, he grimaces at the dark trail of intestines dragging against the concrete. He watches it glimmer in the moonlight as the zombie it’s attached to continues staggering down the main street. The cord catches on the corner of the building across the side street and Hyukjae watches in morbid fascination as it pulls taut and snaps; the trail of intestine coils on the ground, forgotten as the zombie moves out of sight.

Another shot rings through the night. He feels a warm hand wrap loosely around his naked ankle, a thumb rubbing comforting circles as Donghae watches the front of the store and remains silent. Hyukjae isn’t sure how long they stay there, but when his joints start freezing up and no more zombies come into sight he figures it’s been long enough. He rolls his neck with a soft crack and wiggles his foot to let Donghae know it's clear.

He eases himself down the crates, accepting Donghae’s help to get down. He notices the pot of water has been shoved under a shelf and the flame in the trangia is extinguished.

Donghae notices his impressed glance. “Didn’t hear me this time, did you? Must be getting better,” he grins, ducking down to retrieve the hot water.

“That crash could’ve fooled me,” Hyukjae rolls his eyes. A slap against his shin has him grinning as he squats to brighten the flame in the lamp a little. “Should we close the window?”

“But it’s hot,” Donghae sighs, an unhappy pout to his lips. “Honestly speaking, though, after that noise I’d rather keep it closed. We can always take our clothes off, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

“Suppose it’s an excuse to wash our clothes too,” Hyukjae muses. He darts up the crates and checks the side street is still empty before he begins winding the window’s handle. The chain creaks as he draws it shut; he winces and closes it as quickly as he can. Once the window closes with a groan, Hyukjae lingers to make sure the noise hasn’t attracted any unwanted or undead visitors.

“I bags cooking duty,” Donghae murmurs. Hyukjae looks down and blinks, the change from blue moonlight to orange firelight disorientating him for a moment. Another blink, and he realises Donghae is entirely naked.

“That was quick,” Hyukjae says, his tone still slightly hushed as he eases himself down the crates. “You didn’t even wait for the all clear.”

“I think that shot was a lot louder than a window,” Donghae says with a cheeky smile. “Besides, we’re still armed,” he nods towards the magnum beside the trangia. “I think we’re pretty secure here.”

“That’s what they say before the stupid one dies,” Hyukjae says. Five months ago, the words would’ve been joking and light-hearted. Tonight, his lip twitches with a wry grimace and a sliver of unease creeps down his spine.

“Don’t even say that,” Donghae shudders. He bunches his dirty clothes and hands them to Hyukjae in a messy but self-contained ball. “Look on the bright side. This town has running water! In the taps! I mean sure, it’s a little stale, but it’s better than we’ve seen in a while.”

“Boil it and it tastes good enough,” Hyukjae grins. “Alright, I’ll go wash our clothes and you cook. I expect a fully gourmet meal,” he raises his eyebrows pointedly.

“A gourmet student meal, more like,” Donghae snorts, not missing how Hyukjae’s gaze keeps falling to his bare chest. He snaps the noodle packet with a little more force than necessary just to enjoy the attention shifting to his arms. “Uni life, apocalypse, it’s all instant noodles anyway.”

Hyukjae shakes his head and makes a visible effort to leave. “Our other clothes should be dry by now. Want some if they are?”

“Underwear, if it’s dry.” Donghae stirs the noodles in with a metal fork. “Gotta have something for you to strip off me.”

Hyukjae splutters with surprise and walks away, shaking his head. He heads to the kitchen at the back and dumps Donghae’s clothes into the sink. He strips off his shirt, track pants and underwear; the last of their dirty clothes. Letting water fill the sink as it warms up, he squirts the laundry detergent they’d stolen from a shelf into the basin and gets to work.

Donghae’s words run through his mind and Hyukjae shakes his head again, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He’d never known Donghae to be so blunt or playful, but then he’d never really known him at all before the world went to shit. He’d only seen him in shared tutorial classes in university, was used to knowing him by face and name and that they barracked for the same soccer team. Other than that, their only interactions had been polite smiles and the odd flirtatious glance.

Hyukjae had meant to ask him out. Honestly, he had. But he’d had homework and his part time job at his mother’s bakery, and then there were exams and parties and he’d just been too busy.

Funny, Hyukjae muses with a bitter smile, how inconsequential his old perception of being busy is now. The concerns that used to be his whole world – failing exams, being rejected or broken up with, disappointing his family – when he thinks about these now, he’s torn between laughing and screaming. He’d had it so easy, so _simple_ , and he hadn’t appreciated it, not really. His new problems – staying alive, finding food and water, avoiding zombies and brutal humans, finding friendly faces, not knowing where his family is or what happened to them, not going insane from the pressure – the anxiety keeps awake and restless, staring upwards in whatever strange place he’d decided to call home for the night.

He’d thought it was a joke, when he heard the news reports. He’d thought it was conspiracy, a well-funded global collaboration to highlight social issues. He’d clung to those thoughts when he’d been put into quarantine in the middle of a lecture, ordered about by soldiers and told it was for the best.

When he watched the rotting face of an old classmate bite a chunk out of Chanyeol’s face, social issues were the furthest thing in his mind. He can still see it, doesn’t even need to close his eyes for the memory to consume him; blood stained teeth, horrified screaming, his friend falling to the floor as everybody immediately abandoned him for dead. Hyukjae had, too. All the jokes about infection and brain-hijacking microbes were suddenly very real, and he’d run screaming from the university. He’d thought it absolutely couldn’t get worse than that.

Then the power went out. No internet, no updates on safe places or cures or weather updates. No more calls to his parents. The last Hyukjae had heard, they were taken to a safe house just outside Incheon. That was four months ago.

He’d stuck with Jungsoo and Heechul, mostly. Then they found Youngwoon and Kyuhyun in the forest near the university and lingered for as long as felt safe, trying to gather as many friends as they could. They’d ended up with thirty four and decided to head rural. They’d ransacked shops and stocked up with as much camping gear as they could, and made it pretty far from the city by foot. The exhaustion and fear had caught up with them, though- they split into three and made their separate ways; one back towards Seoul, one remaining in a small town, and one headed even more rural.

Hyukjae and his friends went with the rural route. They’d town hopped for months, gathering supplies and comparing recent radio news with the friendly groups they met. Sometimes the power comes back long enough for him to check the news and social media; he posts on his sister’s Facebook to let her know he’s okay whenever he gets the chance, but her responses are always weeks apart. She’s been separated from their parents but Hyukjae hopes that since she’s okay, they might be okay too.

Digital contact, though he’s grateful to have it when he can, isn’t the same as meeting face to face. He’d given up on stumbling across people he knew, had resigned himself to being stuck with the people he’d escaped with until he died or a miracle happened. He loved his friends, Heechul would gut him for saying otherwise, but never seeing other people he cared about was more than a little lonely.

And then a miracle did happen. Just not the one Hyukjae had been wildly hoping for.

He’d been doing the usual, scoping out a new town for zombies or hostile people. He hadn’t been expecting to find Donghae drawing pictures with a little girl in an abandoned house, nor Taemin and Jongin to run screaming in joy at him, nor Amber and Luna to look him up and down and scold him for wearing dirty clothes.

It was surreal, how normal they were. His other classmates had left their university too, and joined up and left different survivor groups until they were left with a mixture of children, students, two accountants, a doctor, a nurse and an IT specialist. Nobody is quite as disgruntled with the frequent blackouts as Jongwoon is. Hyukjae’s just thankful his mobile data and credit still tops up automatically when the power works. Not even a zombie apocalypse can stop the phone companies from making a profit.

It had started looking up from there. More people with different skills, combined equipment and weapons. On good days they can check for updates online, attempt phone calls and feel as safe as possible. On bad days, Hyukjae is convinced they’re all going to die.

He doesn’t like to dwell on the bad days.

Hyukjae sighs and rinses their clothes under the tap. Small blessings, he reminds himself. Running water. Relatively safe place. Food. Shelter. Donghae.

Tablo had requested some of them go scouting for supplies and people who might need help. _Keep an eye out for children_ , he’d stressed, _nobody cares for them enough anymore_.

He and Donghae had volunteered; Hyukjae gets restless and Donghae likes to look for survivors. And they get some time alone together, but they don’t exactly go broadcasting that part.

Jonghyun, Jungkook and Namjoon are holed up in another store behind them, in the opposite direction the gunshots had come from. Their radio has been silent so far, so Hyukjae isn’t worried that they’ve been harmed.

Well. Not _too_ worried.

Hanging up the clothes along wire they’d found and strung up, he checks on the first clothes he’d washed earlier in the day. The underwear and socks are definitely dry, and a couple of T-shirts are too. The jeans are still a lost cause.

Hyukjae takes the shirts and briefs and heads back to the aisles, the thought of getting dressed first not crossing his mind until he sees Donghae enjoying a bowl of noodles cross-legged and he remembers they’re both naked.

He tries to disguise his hesitation with a cough and joins Donghae at the trangia, pleased to see his noodles are still in the hot water so they wouldn’t dry out. “Does this restaurant require clothes?” he asks casually, pleased to see he isn’t the only one with lingering eyes.

“Patrons without clothes get tips,” Donghae says, waggling his eyebrows and placing his empty bowl down. Hyukjae rolls his eyes but grins as neither of them make a move to get dressed. Darker thoughts pushed to the back of his mind as he lets Donghae’s relaxed attitude guide his own mood, Hyukjae rips open his flavour packets and scoops his noodles into it. He pretends not to notice curious eyes roaming his body as he eats, moving slowly to avoid overheating in the warm room. “Any radio messages?”

“Oh!” Donghae starts, nearly knocking over his gun as he dives for his phone. Hyukjae rolls his eyes again and eats his noodles. “Power’s back for now! Still global, still no cure, but apparently Germany and America are in a race to be first. Japan’s probably gonna get it though, they’re the most contained. Or Australia, they’re practically empty and gunless so their military can contain it. They had people who literally held back the zombies with frying pans. There’s a story about a woman who’s gonna get a medal for it.”

Hyukjae shakes his head, used to the rapid fire onslaught of news updates that occurs whenever they get a signal. “How does that even work? They should be dead. They have chainsaws right? Obviously the better option.”

Donghae shrugs and scrolls through his phone. “Less people means less zombies and lots of people have big umbrellas. I’d much rather a gun though.” He pauses for a moment and snorts, “Never thought I’d say that.”

Hyukjae hums in agreement, recalling his shock when he’d first seen how earnest, always-see-the-good-in-everybody Donghae becomes a ruthless dead shot whenever they’re threatened. “Any other news?”

“They still recommend avoiding major cities, but our army reckons the zombie population will be about 5% if they maintain their current progress.” Donghae frowns and his eyes dart about the dim corners of the room as he thinks. “That’s still like 2, 2.5 million zombies at most, ignoring the fact a lot of the zombies are dead-dead, not undead. Doing a census after this is gonna be hell.”

Nearly choking on his noodles, Hyukjae swallows and covers his mouth to laugh as Donghae glares at him. “I know, you’re serious,” he sniggers, “it’s just, so _you_.”

Donghae sniffs with contempt and returns to his phone, but Hyukjae can see the smile tugging at his lips. “Hurry up and eat so you can brush your teeth before the water gives up, you stupid caveman.”

Hyukjae raises an eyebrow and quickly makes his way through a mouthful. “I’ve been in the kitchen half the time so I _know_ you haven’t brushed yours yet.”

Sticking his tongue out, Donghae stands and takes his phone with him. Hyukjae tries to stop grinning long enough to finish his noodles while his boyfriend goes to brush his teeth. His chest light with mirth, Hyukjae gathers their dirty dishes and marvels over how _normal_ Donghae can make him feel. Between Donghae’s optimism and his own practicality, sometimes he thinks they can actually survive this.

Digging through his backpack, Hyukjae retrieves the phone he doesn’t dare put on vibrate and isn’t surprised to see a message from Namjoon. ‘ _You guys okay? We heard a gun. We’re okay, secured in this optometrist. I think it’s creepy but Jonghyun loves the glasses and Jungkook found a hidden pantry so we’re good_.’

Hyukjae grins at the following picture of Jonghyun with three pairs of glasses on and the other two grinning with tins of soup. Hearing soft footsteps behind him, he isn’t surprised to feel Donghae’s chin on his bare shoulder. “They’re cute,” Donghae sniggers. “Let’s send them one too!”

“Donghae, we’re naked,” Hyukjae deadpans as he replies that they’re also fine.

“Like they’ll care, I’ve caught all of them before,” Donghae smirks and steals Hyukjae’s phone. At Hyukjae’s perplexed look, he elaborates, “Well, not all three of them together. Namjoon and Jungkook, yeah, with Yoongi too; I know, I was shocked too, and Jonghyun with Jinki of all people. At this rate we’ll never repopulate the world.”

Hyukjae rolls his eyes and pushes himself up. “I don’t think five guys are gonna make a difference.”

“Seven,” Donghae corrects as Hyukjae walks away. “Well, nine. Okay, fifteen including Amber and Krystal. How did so many queer people end up in the same group? And Kyuhyun’s definitely not interested in repopulating. I’m messaging Sungmin that it’s his and Saeun’s duty!”

Hyukjae didn’t think his was serious but after brushing his teeth and seeing Sungmin’s expletive and question mark filled response, he realises he really should have known better. “I’m changing my pin,” he declares.

“Doesn’t make a difference,” Donghae points out as he rearranges the blankets to create a makeshift pillow for them to share. “I take your phone from you while it’s still unlocked.”

“At least let them know it’s you not me,” Hyukjae sighs, exasperated but unable to stay irritated when Donghae nods at his work and lies back, patting the spot next to him.

“There’s no way he didn’t know it was me,” Donghae snorts, shifting happily when Hyukjae lies beside him. “As if you’d text him that.”

Hyukjae stares at him with a flat expression. “Humour me.”

Donghae catches his small smile in the phone’s blue light as he shoots Sungmin another text. Turning the screen off, he places the phone screen up beside the pillow. He reaches up to bring their guns closer, near enough to grab in an emergency but not so close they’d knock them accidentally. When he’s settled on the blankets again, he’s surprised to see Hyukjae watching him fondly. “What?”

“Nothing,” Hyukjae smiles, debating with himself for a few seconds before he gives in and runs his fingers along Donghae’s neck. His smile softens as little bumps rise at his touch and dark eyes watch him lazily. “No underwear then?”

A laugh huffing in his chest, Donghae rolls onto his side to let Hyukjae’s hand travel over his bare shoulder. “I changed my mind. It’s too hot to bother with the whole stripping business.” His lip twitches as the urge to giggle clambers up his chest, Hyukjae’s light touch too ticklish on his arm. “Do you want to turn off the light?”

Hyukjae’s hand tenses for a moment and his eyes flit up to the window, weighing his hatred of darkness with the need to conserve fuel. A hand brushes over his ribs and draws his attention back to Donghae, who is watching him with an understanding smile. Agitation simmering down with the reminder of the safety Donghae brings, he sighs and pushes himself up to dim the lamp’s flame to nothing. He pauses for a long moment, waiting for the minimal adjusting his eyes need, and leans into the reassuring strokes on his thigh. “I’m gonna need a nightlight until I’m fifty,” he grumbles as he crawls back into their makeshift bed.

Reaching out with a cheeky smile, Donghae guides Hyukjae into his arms and swings his lithe yet deceptively muscular leg over his own hip. “The moon’s pretty bright tonight, at least,” he ventures.

Hyukjae hums in reluctant agreement, trying and failing not to be conscious of warm skin against his in a way he hasn’t felt in two weeks. “Somehow I feel like you have an ulterior motive here,” he drawls, slowly inching his knee lower along Donghae’s pelvis.

“Ulterior motive? Me?” Donghae blinks wide, black eyes and attempts to look guileless. Hyukjae could almost believe it, if curious fingers weren’t slipping down the line of his back. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” he breathes, slowly gripping a flat cheek in one hand and hoisting Hyukjae’s hips close enough to touch his own.

“What’s got you so riled up?” Hyukjae muses, winding his arms around Donghae’s neck. “You’re not even hard.”

His breath shuddering as hips roll smoothly against him, Donghae’s fingers tighten subconsciously. “Arousal isn’t just physical,” he manages to say, his heart pounding in his ears. “Besides, do you know how sexy you look naked in firelight? Seriously, I’m impressed I didn’t jump you at dinner.”

“I do need those instant noodle carbs to keep looking this good,” Hyukjae says with a cockiness that isn’t entirely put on.

“Smug bastard,” Donghae grins, “you’ll kill the mood.”

“Kill the mood,” Hyukjae snickers, “your hand is still on my butt!”

“What a sexy way to put it,” Donghae says sarcastically, “keep that up and you’ll have me coming in a second.”

Lips stretching into a smirk that has Donghae feeling he’s walked into a trap, Hyukjae rolls them over and sits with his pelvis snugly against Donghae’s. “I’ll take that challenge,” Hyukjae murmurs, letting Donghae gasp against his lips before he follows the rush of air with his tongue. Although he’d intended to hold himself together, Hyukjae finds himself relaxing into the softness of Donghae’s lips and the slick comfort of his tongue.

His breath coming quicker as the realisation that they’re alone hits him, Donghae moans quietly and runs his hands along Hyukjae’s chest, rubbing his thumbs in firm circles against supple nipples until they harden under his touch. Hyukjae parts their lips to gasp, his hips rocking mindlessly as the pressure sends jolts of pleasure down to pool thickly in his groin. “And you said I was riled up,” Donghae mutters, grinning when Hyukjae’s eyes snap open in a glare.

“Not my fault you know my spots,” Hyukjae grumbles, scooting back a little so he can lie over Donghae’s body and have easy access to his neck. “I know yours too though,” he murmurs, feeling the body beneath him tense as his breath ghosts over slightly sweaty skin. Latching his lips against the fluttering pulse in his neck, he sucks gently on the flesh until the taste of salt is gone and only the faint taste of Donghae lingers in his mouth. An answering firm pinch to each of his nipples has his thighs tensing with pleasure as his cock throbs with interest.

Tilting his head and sighing as Hyukjae immediately makes use of the extra space, Donghae sneaks his hand between them to take their hardening erections into a loose fist. Hyukjae hisses against his neck, pulling away from hot skin to grope blindly for a bag. “Lube,” he mutters to clear Donghae’s confused expression. When Donghae shoots him a grin and pulls a small tube from under his makeshift pillow, Hyukjae rolls his eyes and scoots closer to him. “Could’ve told me about that before, you idiot. Or _used_ it.”  

“I forgot right up until that moment,” Donghae says cheerfully, squirting a healthy amount onto his palm.

“And you say _I_ ruin the mood,” Hyukjae grumbles petulantly.

“Oh lighten up,” Donghae snickers, only just managing to maintain his smirk when he wraps slick fingers around their cocks again. “Not like I can’t bring it back within ten seconds.”

“Overconfident much?” Hyukjae gasps, heat shooting down his spine as Donghae steadily increases the pace. Bucking into his hand with a shudder, he leans down with a smile when Donghae leans up to meet his lips. A light nibble to his lower lip reminds him that he has free hands, so he runs his palms down Donghae’s torso and smiles at the low moan that vibrates against his teeth.

Logical thinking suggests that being alone for an extended period, they should take advantage of the time they have and go slower. Unfortunately for Donghae, logical thinking rarely wins out against his impatience when it comes to Hyukjae. He feels his fist become a blur as searing heat becomes an inferno, his senses drowning out anything that isn’t his lover.

His abdominal muscles beginning to burn from the strain of holding himself up, Hyukjae lets himself melt against Donghae’s body. “Won’t last long like this,” he says, short of breath as his mouth hones in on the darkened skin of Donghae’s neck. His eyelids flutter shut as the wave of a fast pulse beats along his lips.

“Don’t care,” is Donghae’s strangled reply, caught between a moan and a sigh. “Want you.” A hand closes around his own and tightens, varying pressure just enough for the last of his control to dissolve away. “Fuck, I’m,” he gasps, his breath stuttering as Hyukjae leans up to kiss him. His back arches involuntarily as pleasure roars in his ears, searing through his nerves and leaving him boneless.

Short puffs of air ghost against Donghae’s lips as Hyukjae pants, thrusting into their hands and giving a low groan of satisfaction when Donghae recovers enough to kiss him back.

Hypersensitivity quickly making itself known, Donghae twists his hand to release his cock and focus on Hyukjae’s pleasure. Breaking away to suck on his neck, Donghae shifts his hand to pump along the head and rub circles into the slit, indulging in the guttural moans he draws out of the throat beneath his lips. “If we hadn’t used so much lube I’d suck you,” he muses, delighting in the groan that sounds equal parts irritated and aroused.

“Fuck you,” Hyukjae shudders, winding his fingers through Donghae’s hair.

“Next time,” Donghae replies, his voice a soft promise that has Hyukjae coming undone with a long moan he muffles into Donghae’s shoulder. Warm fingers stroke leisurely up and down his back as his body hums with pleasure, his mind staying hazy as Donghae rearranges them into a more comfortable position against the pillows.

“Better be a next time,” Hyukjae murmurs into his neck, curling around him in a way he’ll blame on Donghae in the morning.

Donghae smiles, staring at the moonlight rays streaming through the small window, just as peaceful a sight as they were before disaster struck. “There will be,” he says with a conviction he feels deep to his bones. “For both of us.”

Sensing he isn’t just talking about sex, Hyukjae tightens his hold slightly and sighs, enjoying the moment of happiness they’d stolen from the night.


End file.
